Kringles/Season 1
List of Kringles #Strangle Kringle - Splendid puts up a giant Christmas tree, but forgets to make sure it's balanced. #Slice Kringle - Putting up lights can be dangerous, as Cloudy is about to know. #Candy Kringle - Kringle makes his debut and it ends quickly. #Gift Kringle - Leif opens his first present, but doesn't get to see the others. #Dough Kringle - Nutty's holiday sweet tooth gets the best of him. #Mistletoe Kringle - Disco Bear uses a classic holiday love charm to get girls. #Kiss Kringle - Flippy and Flaky get under the mistletoe. #Friendship Kringle - Spot and Waddles learn to forgive for the holidays. #This is Sparkle - Fireball receives a taste of his own flaming medicine for Christmas. #Snow Angel Kringle - Lovely makes a mistake by making a snow angel in a ski resort. #House Kringle - Sweet ruins her gingerbread house thanks to two naughty roaches. #Packaging Kringle - Tarsy gives the Mole a hand in gift packaging...literally. #Cow Kringle - Raymond has made a batch of cookies for Santa. Now all he needs is milk... #Cookie Kringle - Nutty eats one of Bakey's cookies, but didn't wait for them to cool down. #Coal Kringle - The Frog King gets a bunch of coal for Christmas. #Hat Kringle - Croakus' magical hat lands on a snowman. What do you think happens next? #Chimney Kringle - With his trusty magnet, Mag is sure to get what he deserves this holiday season. #Cannon Kringle - A stunt is not the best thing to wish for on the holidays, as Daredevil finds out. #Telescope Kringle - Watch out for falling gifts when you see Santa flying his sleigh. #Imagination Kringle - Daydream sees something he couldn't believe. #Tinsel Kringle - Rammsey tries to headbutt Kringle, but instead butts into a heap of trouble. #Ham Kringle - Toad and Fatty execute a quick way to make Christmas dinner. #Fire Kringle - Turkey learns his lesson about fire the hard, festive way. #Pony Kringle - Lumpy aims to give Cub a pony for Christmas. Too bad he forgot to put airholes in his sack. #Soup Kringle - Kay and Sir will soon find out why not to steal hot soup. #Toy Kringle - Jenna and Chloe receives a dollhouse for Christmas. #Teeth Kringle - Chompy gets a new set of teeth for Christmas, but gets more than he could chew on. #Camera Kringle - Squabbles makes one deadly mistake about delivering presents to the king of the jungle. #Cactus Kringle - A Christmas mirage stirs up a Christmas miracle in the desert. #Deer Kringle - Christmas gives even people like Poachy a heart. Too bad it won't block his karma. #Deer Kringle 2 - Poachy nearly ruins Christmas for the world by taking down Santa's fare. #Lasso Kringle - Howdy helps Kringle finish some holiday decorating. What he should have done was hand over the ladder. #Monster Kringle - Find out how the Halloweenies celebrate Christmas. #Snowflake Kringle - Vanilla experiences two kinds of white flakes falling from the sky. #Tingle Kringle - Tingles "itches" to find the perfect tree, unaware that he'll become one himself. #Krampus Kringle - Jerky has been naughty, but coal is the least of his punishment. #Soldier Kringle - Random finds a toy and breaks it. I mean really breaks it. #Snowman Kringle - Pranky chose the wrong day to make a snowman prank. #Antler Kringle - Kringle decorates his antlers. #Building Kringle - Flaky and Mime get in the way as Lumpy builds a house. #Milk Kringle - Why Noc Noc should always get on time when a fresh batch of cookies are made. #Wrapping Kringle - Switchy the snail wraps things up with some wrapping paper. #Virus Kringle - Cream gets a virus opening e-cards. #Nose Kringle - Kringle with your nose so bright, stay out of Burr's way so he could guide his sled! #Wand Kringle - Sunset uses her wand as the Christmas tree's star. If only she had a spear... #Bubble Kringle - Sunset can protect herself from snowballs but can't from other dangers... #Chestnut Kringle - Random learns the danger of eating overly roasted chestnuts the hard way. #Pine Kringle - Handy tries to cut down a pine tree. #Eggnog Kringle - A certain little egghead tries to get himself some eggnog. #Pole Kringle - Never approach a candy-striped pole in the winter. Especially with snowball-throwing prankster hares around. Screenshots Splendid.png|Strangle Kringle Candy kring.png|Candy Kringle Candy tree.png|Dough Kringle Mistletoe kringle.png|Mistletoe Kringle Friendship.png|Friendship Kringle Sparkle.png|This Is Sparkle Snow angel.png|Snow Angel Kringle Gingerhouse.png|House Kringle Packaging.png|Packaging Kringle Hat snowman.png|Hat Kringle Chimney.png|Chimney Kringle Telescope Kringle.png|Telescope Kringle Santa eyes.png|Imagination Kringle Tinsel.png|Tinsel Kringle Ham.png|Ham Kringle Turkey meal.png|Fire Kringle Teethkringle.png|Teeth Kringle Merrycactus.png|Cactus Kringle Deerkringle.png|Deer Kringle Deerkringle2.png|Deer Kringle 2 Lassokringle-0.png|Lasso Kringle Monsterkringle.png|Monster Kringle Catchingsnowflakes.png|Snowflake Kringle Tinglepine.png|Tingle Kringle Krampus.png|Krampus Kringle Soldierkringle.png|Solider Kringle Snowmankringle.png|Snowman Kringle Nosekringle.png|Nose Kringle Milkkringle.png|Milk Kringle Building Kringle.png|Building Kringle Wandkringle.png|Wand Kringle Bubblekringle.png|Bubble Kringle Chestnutkringle.png|Chestnut Kringle Pinekringle.png|Pine Kringle Eggnogkringle.png|Eggnog Kringle Poleprank.png|Pole Kringle Category:Kringles Category:Lists